Sleeping Beauty
by neo91
Summary: He wants to to hurt his brother in a way that would be worse than killing him. Now he knows how. WARNINGItachiOOC,please don't comment about it. Rating may change but that is yet to be decided.
1. Good night Sleeping Beauty

Hello! Gotta make this quick cause I'm at my grandparents house so I don't have a lot of time on the computer. O well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto despite many attempts. (But I will not give up! He he.)

Itachi- just shut up and write the story!

Neo- you can wait or I'll make this a sasuke and sakura story only!

Itachi-( flipping Neo off )

Neo- it's a good thing I'm in a good mood you ass! Well here's the story

Prologue- 'Why can't I kill the stupid punk?' he thought. He sat there thinking of terrible ways for his younger brother to die. Then it hit him. He smiled maliciously. "Take _her_ away," he said.

Chapter 1: Itachi slowly snuck up to the 3 tents, dropping his chakra so low that it was undetectable. He silently ran up to the tent on the left and began unzipping the tent flap.

Once inside the tent he zipped the door back up and looked down at the sleeping figure on the ground.

He squatted down and glared at the lump inside the sleeping bag.

"What's he see in a little no body kunoichi like you?" he asked, not expecting a reply back.

The person flipped over in their sleep so he could see her face.

She was undeniably beautiful with clearly defined features.

He smirked. "I see now."

He reached into the pouch behind him and pulled out a syringe half full with a clear liquid.

He leaned over and quickly injected her with the liquid.

Now normally this would have woken the young woman up but unfortunately for her the clear liquid was a sleeping draught, enough to keep her asleep for at least 7 hours.

"Good night Sleeping Beauty," he mumbled pulling the syringe out.

Then he quietly picket the woman up and was about to sling her over his shoulder and be on his way when he noticed her long pink hair.

'Pink?' he though, 'Now that's unusual.'

He shook his head and slung her over his shoulder.

Then he was gone, leaving a scroll behind for his younger brother to see when he finally found out that the kunoichi was gone.

A/N: Hehe. This is the creation of boredom. Well tell me what you think. I promis the next chapter will be longer.

Neo91


	2. What do you know?

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto.(sobs)

Sleeping Beauty chapter 2:

Sakura looked up from the stream below the bridge she was standing on and smiled when she saw a man approaching.

He looked just like an older Sasuke but she knew it wasn't him.

She tried to run to him but her feet wouldn't budge.

'What the heck is going on,' she thought, ' Why can't I move?'

She looked up again, seeking for help from the man.

He was now about 20 feet away from her with a malicious grin on his face.

It was then that she knew that something was wrong.

Panic filled her as the strange man advanced on her. She looked down at her feet and willed then to move but nothing she did helped. She looked up again to see how close he was but he wasn't there.

"What the-," she started.

Suddenly she felt someone right behind her and a blade pressed against her throat.

"Wake up," he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Wake up," he repeated.

The scene started changing from a bridge over a steam to a small tent.

She groaned and dug her hands into her hair.

'What a terrible dream,' she thought, 'But I can't let Naruto get away with waking me up.'

" Why did you wake me up Naruto, you baka?" she said angrily.

" Who ever said it was Naruto?" that same deep voice said.

Her eyes snapped open and she jerked up, which she immediately regretted as soon as she remembered she was still in her skimpy nightclothes.

She grabbed the blanket that had been on top of her only moments earlier and pulled it up to cover herself.

She looked up to find the person in the tent with her and found him almost instantly.

She gasped as she looked into the face of the man in her dream.

Itachi laughed at her modest ness.

"Girl, I've been carrying you all night. Anything that shows I've already seen," he said with amusement in his voice.

He watched as determination replaced panic in her features.

He laughed again. "Don't try to fight me," he warned, " and don't run either. Anything you do will only make things worse for you."

"And why should I listen to you?" she snapped.

'Hmmm, beautiful and feisty,' he thought, 'My brother has good taste."

"Do you even know who I am?" he asked her.

"Some idiot," she said bluntly.

"No." He shook his head in amazement. " I guess Sasuke isn't as sharing with you as I thought."

"How do you know who Sasuke is?" she asked.

He smiled. "I'm his brother."

Sakura was completely confused now. Here was this man that looked shockingly like Sasuke who has kidnapped her and is now claiming he is the same brother that Sasuke was determined to kill.

" You mean to tell me that your Itachi?" she said, disbelief lacing her voice.

" So he has told you something about me. What do you know?"

She glared at him. "I know that you're a crazed lunatic who killed his whole clan for no apparent reason and then left leaving your younger brother to grow up without a family and wanting revenge," she snapped.

"A bit sassy for one so beautiful," he mumbled looking up at the tents ceiling.

"What?" she asked, impatience rich in her voice.

He looked down at her and smiled. " No need to concern yourself. As soon as I defeat Sasuke I will let you go unharmed."

"Oh so I'm bait?" she asked.

"Yes. Now rest. The sedative I gave you should have a little after affect of loss of strength. You must rebuild it if you plan to beat me like I'm pretty sure you want to," he said, leaving her to glare at the spot he had been at just moments before.

Sakura sat, glaring at the same spot for several minutes.

'Why of all people to be kidnapped by it had to be him!' she thought angrily.

After a while she began to feel tired and remembered what he had said about the after affects of the sedative. "Damn him!" she mumbled right before drifting off to sleep again.

A/N: Well, that's chpt 2. Not as long as I hoped it would be but o well. Tell me what you think!


	3. Hate

Disclaimer- I wish it weren't so but I don't own Naruto.

A/N- I have finally gotten over writers block and I will now continue with this story. I hope I don't blow it.

Itachi- Would you just write the damn chapter?

Neo- (glares) No one asked you dammit!

Itachi- You talk too much.

Neo- Shut up! Here's the chapter.

HATE 

Itachi waited outside the tent until the young kunoichi came out, hair and clothes disheveled.

She gave him a quick glare then hid her emotions, almost as well as he does.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear while I'm in your…company?" she asked.

He picked up a small leather bag that had been sitting by his feet and tossed it towards her. He had expected this considering he had kidnapped her in the middle of the night.

"Here," he mumbled, "They're some of my clothes from when I was a teenager. I was about your size."

She watched the bag drop to the ground. She looked up after a few seconds. "You've got to be kidding me," she said.

"No. Now go change before you catch a cold," he said, waving a hand at the tent.

She snatched the bag up and stormed into the tent, muttering, "Yes your highness."

He heard the faint rustle of the girl moving around inside. After several minutes she came back out. It was like in just in those few minutes she had gone inside her physical appearance went from disheveled to smooth and neat. Her hair was in a high ponytail and neat looking. He wondered how she did that without a brush. His old clothes fit her almost perfectly. The blood red shirt was a little tight due to the fact that she did have boobs and a belt he didn't remember putting in the bag was holding up the black pants. They were also rolled up at the bottom.

"Let me get one thing strait with you," she said, brushing back a piece of hair that had fallen out of the ponytail, "I hate you."

DONOTREADTHISDONOTREADTHISDONOTREADTHISDONOTREADTHIS

Sasuke knew something was wrong when Sakura still wasn't up…3 hours after they were supposed to leave.

"Sakura?" he said, pulling her tent open, "Are you…"

He stopped. She wasn't in here.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" he roared storming out of the tent.

Kakashi jumped off his seat on a nearby boulder. "I had a jutsu on your guys' tents all night. The only was for any of you to leave without me knowing would be to remove it. I know Sakura's good but I know she isn't _that _good," he said.

Naruto, who as soon as Sasuke had yelled, ran into the tent, came out holding a scroll.

"It has your name on it," he said, holding it out to Sasuke.

The raven haired boy snatched the scroll and nearly ripped it in his haste to get it open.

He knew it wasn't from Sakura for the person who had written his name on the front didn't have handwriting even in the slightest like hers.

The note read:

I have her. Catch me if you can.

I.U.

He crumpled the note. That bastard has Sakura, the one woman he had let himself get close to…the one he had fallen in love with.

He threw the note to the ground then took off, leaving Kakashi and Naruto to pick up the paper and read it in order to know what was wrong.

'I know exactly where he's going,' he thought, 'and I'll be ready for him.'

DONOTREADTHISDONOTREADTHISDONOTREADTHISDONOTREADTHIS

As soon as she had let him know exactly how she felt she disappeared, leaving a small puff of smoke behind. She knew his Sharingan would see right through it so she had to act quickly.

She reappeared in a small clearing not to far from the camp, ready to fight.

Her guess was right and he appeared only moments after her.

"Are you really going to try this?" he asked.

She answered with a kunai heading strait for his heart. He caught it like it was nothing.

"Fine, little kunoichi, I shall play your game," he said.

"Bring it bastard," she said. Her body tensed with anticipation of his attack for she sure as hell wasn't going to start it.

They both stood silent and motionless for several moments.

When he finally attacked he came swift and silent. She barely had enough time to block the attack.

'Maybe defense wasn't the best idea. I need to switch the tables,' she thought.

She tries to make a kage bunshin but he stopped all her hand movements by grabbing both her hands with his.

'Shit!' she silently cursed, 'Now I'm defiantly at a disadvantage.'

Before she could do anything else he had snaked a leg around both of hers, ceasing all movement from her legs too. She could feel herself loosing her balance.

'I hope he will stop the fall,' she thought right before she let all balance go. No such luck. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt herself falling. They both fell to the ground with a thud. Surprisingly her head hit soft flesh instead of the hard ground.

She cracked an eye open. At the last moment he had pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her head, to shield it from the fall. They were in a very…odd position.

"Hmmm," he hummed, "It looks like I won, little kunoichi."

She glared. "My name is Sakura," she said through clenched teeth.

He smirked. It was the first facial expression he had shown since she had woken up.

"I know what your name is, little kunoichi, I probably know more about you than you would even tell anybody."

He stood up after this, pulling her up in the process.

"Don't try this again or I'll tie your arms and legs with chakra. That would be a hassle for you and me, little kunoichi," he said turning away.

She scowled. "If you know my name then use it."

He slowly turned towards her. "You are in no room to make demands, Sakura."

Him saying her name made her shiver.

'I'm not sure if that was a shudder of pleasure or revulsion… defiantly not pleasure,' she decided.

He then turned around and picked her up bridal-style.

"Put me down you jackass!" she yelled.

"I don't think I can trust you quite yet so shut your mouth and hold on to my neck or else you might fall."

They were then flying through the trees. Sakura found herself holding on to his neck rather tightly.

'Damn him,' she thought.

DONOTREADTHISITSFORYOUROWNGOODDONOTREADTHIS

A/N- wow. I think I've promised longer chapters on each of these chapters but each of them have been kinda small. O well. I keep getting writers block so please don't be surprised is I don't update all that soon.

Neo


	4. Authoress Note

Authoress note-

Well I'm sorry to all of my faithful reviewers. My computer got some virus and I lost everything. All my soon to be update stories, all my new stories…T.T It makes me sad but I don't know how long it will be till I get another computer to start again. (The old one is Kaput… the virus completely destroyed everything… ) I might be able to try on my grandparents computer but after I got a virus on mine my grandpa is kinda picky about were I go online… I hope you'll all bear with me and let's all hope I get to type some more soon… It's driving me insane to not update my stories when I have all of these ideas in my head…T.T

Neo91


End file.
